TotalDramaPolishFanFick Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
02:12 XD 02:14 jakie zawody? 02:15 biegam sobie (please) 02:23 przecież ty biegać nie umiesz 02:23 (please) 02:26 Biegam najlepiej z dziewczyn z całej szkoły (please) 02:36 to ja pogratuluję jako pierwsza. <3 02:36 skoro inni się tak pchają xD 02:36 to ja drugi gratuluje 02:44 Komu? 02:45 o/ 02:45 o/ 02:45 Ohai 02:45 o/ 02:47 hej xD 02:47 \o 02:47 Ohai 02:48 o/ 02:53 Siemka tym co przyszlio 02:53 o/ 02:53 o/ 02:53 o/ 02:54 \o 02:54 !mods 03:13 hej 03:13 o/ 03:13 o/ 03:14 o/ 03:14 Ohai 03:15 hej 03:16 o/ 03:20 Lukahino w ekipie chyba powinien być napisany Forever zamiast Darka? 03:21 *Lukaninho 03:22 nupe 03:22 Dobrze widzisz 03:29 Yurisiu, gratulowałam Tobie. xD 03:29 Osiągnięć w bieganiu. xD 03:30 *zapłon* 03:31 jakich? 03:35 o/ 03:35 o/ 03:35 Siemka :* 03:35 Zapomniałem już jaki ten buziak jest tu spłaszczony :O 03:35 wtf xD ten sam avek co Dark xD 03:36 My od roku mamy zawsze te same avki <3 03:36 Ohai 03:38 hej xD 03:41 Heeej. 03:41 o/ 03:41 Heeeej <3 03:42 o/ 03:42 o/ 03:42 jeśli kogoś to obchodzi(co szczerze wątpie)pisze odcinek 03:43 OK 03:43 Oki~ 03:44 Oki~~ 03:45 (y) 03:54 A dziękuję szwagierka :D *zapłon* 03:57 o/ 03:57 o/ 03:57 Ohai 03:57 proszę :D 03:57 \o 03:57 o/ 03:58 heika 03:59 Heeej. 03:59 Hejo :D 04:00 Zw 04:02 o/ 04:03 trochę mało :( 04:12 Siemka 04:12 o/ 04:13 o/ 04:13 o/ 04:17 jj 04:27 O/ 04:29 o/ 04:29 Znalazłam śmieszną stronkę 04:29 jaką? 04:29 nazwy odcinków do 15 są! 04:30 WIECIE, ŻE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE WYSTĄPI NA EUROWIZJI? 04:30 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 04:30 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 04:30 Masz konto na panelu badawczym i wypełniasz ankiety, ankieta ma ileś punktów 04:30 A potem 04:30 Możesz zamienić ileś punktów na nagrodę 04:31 dawaj link 04:31 o/ 04:31 Siemka 04:31 Heeej 04:31 gofrownica, słuchawki, elektryczna szczoteczka 04:31 o/ 04:31 o/ 04:31 o/ 04:31 Brat! o/ 04:31 Brat o/ 04:31 Ohai 04:34 H3j <3 04:34 Hej xD 04:36 a co dałaś żeby otrzymywać akcesoria elektroniczne? 04:37 co? (please) 04:39 Hejoo. 04:39 o/ 04:39 \o 04:40 Heeej 04:40 Heej 04:41 o/ 04:41 o/ 04:44 Ile ludu... 04:44 Siemka 04:53 Noo, jest nas 14 04:53 (y) 04:53 Bo Ven robi za dwie osoby (please) 04:53 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 04:54 a niby kim jest jeszcze Ven? 04:54 Venem 04:54 i 04:54 Ven 04:54 Ven i Ven 04:55 czemu za dwie? 04:56 PedoVen 04:56 c: 04:57 ale tu jestem tylko ja 04:57 Ven (please) 04:58 Veen? (please) 04:59 nie ogarniam o co wam chodzi, naprawde mówie xD 05:00 Ven 10 :P 05:01 Ven, ju ar delużynal. 05:02 talk with my hand, beetch 05:03 Show us powe of your English. 05:03 *power 05:04 o/ 05:04 o/ 05:04 Hej :D 05:04 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2016/05/c7b08c6f293479a9a06522b5cc56b7bf.jpg (please) 05:04 o/ 05:04 Hej ^_^ 05:04 Hejoo 05:04 (please) 05:05 Hej xD 05:06 Siemka 05:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAc7V8JJHlw (please) 05:08 to jest fake 05:08 Hej :D 05:09 Cała ty Oskop 05:09 To nie jest fake (please) 05:09 Jak to, cała ja? :c 05:10 potwierdzone info, do tej pory mi wiertarki nie oddała 05:10 (mean) 05:10 Ciekawe co z nią robi. 05:10 matko boska 05:10 to.. już jednak nie chce jej.. 05:10 (mean) 05:10 wierci dziurę w ścianie 05:10 aż mnie zabolało ;-; 05:10 co innego ma robić? 05:10 (mean) 05:10 (mean) 05:10 Wierci sobie dziurę. 05:10 (mean) 05:10 nieee, to by raczej bolało 05:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McKLI1WaIuM to ta sama loszka Ven 05:11 no bo oni to tak specjalnie zrobili 05:12 Dla Ciebie wszystko jest specjalnie (please) 05:12 ona na to zareagowała bez emocji w ogóle, nawet jakby to jej nie zabolało 05:12 a wyrwało jej włosy z cebulkami 05:12 słaba z niej aktorka 05:12 wiesz, to chinka 05:13 to chinka + każdy ma inny wymiar bólu 05:13 Chinka też człowiek 05:13 Ale inni (fuu) 05:14 To inni ludzie (fuu) 05:14 Oni to mają na co dzień (fuu) 05:14 Jeśli myśli, że robisz to dobrze, to wiedz, że istnieje na świecie chińczyk, który zrobi to lepiej. 05:15 zw 05:16 Właśnie (please) 05:21 Dr.Bass - Gradino Bagnato 05:24 hej 05:25 o/ 05:25 hej ;u; 05:25 Jamnik